Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Spoiler ou pas Je voudrais te demander, quant est-on sensé mettre une balise spoiler? Les saison 1 & 2 ont été diffusées intégralement doit-on en mettre quant même tant que l'on n'aborde pas la saison 3 ? (cf correction sur l'articel John Locke 7/9/2006) Merci. Urotec :Pour les spoilers, c'est juste qu'en France tout n'est pas encore diffusé pour la saison 2... Du coup, certaines choses sont un peu "sensibles" :p -- SGC.Alex 7 September 2006 à 02:42 (PDT) Ok, donc on garde le splendide final secret pour nos amis Français. ;-) Allez courage, vous y êtes presque. Urotec Le problème d'images Salut SGC.Alex, As-tu idée de la raison pour laquelle toutes les images que tu avais uploadées semblent avoir disparu du serveur il y a environ une demi-heure ? Cheers 27 August 2006 à 11:13 (PDT) :Non, absolument aucune idée, j'ai même réessayer d'en uploader une à nouveau, mais ça n'a rien fait. J'ai posé la question sur la version originale anglaise, je peux que c'est un problème de configuration du wiki. -- Alex 27 August 2006 à 11:27 (PDT) :EDIT : il suffit d'en parler pour que ça remarche :-) -- Alex 27 August 2006 à 11:28 (PDT) :: Formidable. Cheers 27 August 2006 à 11:43 (PDT) ***De rien puis je m'en allait l'uploader l'image Ana-lucia John LockeBIGGEST fan 28 août 2006 à 14:31 (PDT) Lostpédia Je viens de penser à une question qui m'embête. Est-ce qu'on va écrire "Lostpedia" ou plutôt "Lostpédia" avec un accent comme le Wikipédia en français ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:27 (PDT) peut-être:C'est vrai que l'accent est plutôt le bienvenu pour une francisation. Pourquoi pas. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:30 (PDT) ::Ok. Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:34 (PDT) Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Noir le rocher Il semble y avoir une page "Rocher Noir" et une page "Rocher noir" (et je ne compte pas la page "Le Rocher noir"!). Laquelle serait-il préférable de rediriger vers l'autre ? Autre question: Dans la version française, après que les personnages savent qu'il s'agit du nom d'un bateau, est-ce qu'ils parlent toujours du "Rocher Noir/noir" ou plutôt du "Black Rock" ? Cheers 29 août 2006 à 09:36 (PDT) :Dans la VF, ils disent toujours "Rocher Noir". Seule exception : la toute première fois que Danielle amène le groupe devant le bateau, elle dit : "le voilà : le Rocher Noir, Black Rock". Mais sinon c'est toujours Rocher Noir. Pour les pages, je propose de garder deux majuscules, comme dans Black Rock. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2006 à 02:18 (PDT) Saison 2 Serais-tu d'accord pour renommer la page "Lost Saison 2" plus simplement en "Saison 2" ? Raison: d'une part, la traduction de "Lost Season 2" serait probablement plutôt "Saison 2 de Lost", mais de toutes façons on peut sans doute se passer du mot "Lost" dans les titres, sauf cas exceptionnels, puisque l'encyclopédie est sur Lost. Aussi vu que dans le texte des autres articles lorsqu'on fait des liens, on écrit plus souvent et plus naturellement "saison 2" plutôt que "Lost Saison 2". Cheers 29 août 2006 à 18:32 (PDT) :Tout à fait d'accord, ça m'avait d'ailleurs un peu gêné à la création de la page. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2006 à 02:19 (PDT) Indices Je me demande si c'est pas plus intéressnt de faire 1 page par mois plutot que de faire 1 jour = 1 page. Et pour les glyphes on pointera directement sur la page http://www.hansoexposed.com. Qu'en dis tu ? @+ --K302 30 août 2006 à 13:27 (PDT) :Tu proposes donc de réutiliser le principe de la version originale "une page par mois" en développant un peu plus pour chaque jour ? Si c'est bien ça, je trouve ça très intéressant. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2006 à 13:30 (PDT) :Je pense aussi. ok je referai les modeles --K302 30 août 2006 à 13:34 (PDT) Modif sur page utilisateur Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus à la vue de cette page. Depuis quand la modification de page utilisateur dans le cadre de maintenance est proscrit ? :D Black Stach - 30 août 2006 à 18:29 (PDT) :Depuis jamais, mais comme je ne fais (en général, j'essaie tout du moins) jamais aux autres ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'ils me fassent, je préférais mettre un petit message ;o) -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2006 à 00:53 (PDT) D'ailleurs tu comptes mettre quand une page utilisateur sur FRLP, histoire que l'on voit que tu habites un peu ici aussi ? Black Stach - 31 août 2006 à 06:32 (PDT) De passage Bonjour, je suis Gelco, frenchie échoué sur le site il y a quelque jour. Voilà pour les présentations d'usage. Je me pose quelques questions, et comme le forum est à la fois buggé, uniquement anglophone et peu aceuillant (quid de la version fr?), je vais les poser ici. Si ça n'est pas l'endroit adéquat, n'hésite pas à supprimer tout ça. Pour être honnête, je suis ce qu'on pourrait apeller un Noob du Wiki. Je n'ai pour le moment traduit qu'une seule page en fait, en aprennant au fur et à mesure, une page que tu as déja visité : celle de Charlie (j'ai d'ailleurs cru voir qu'une bonne âme avait modifié une ou deux inexactitudes. ;)) L'essentiel de mes interrogations porte sur l'organisation de la traduction: Y'a-t-il un moyen de savoir combien de traducteurs nous sommes ? Une section dédiée d'un forum ne serait-elle pas plus efficace que les sujets de discussion du wiki pour nous organiser ? Gelco 31 Aout 2006 :Pour te répondre, sache qu'en réalité tout a commencé lorsque l'Admin de Lostpedia a décidé il y a maintenant 4 jours de lancer des sous-versions du wiki, en plusieurs autres langues. Il s'est dit que puisque de nombreux utilisateurs de lostpedia.com étaient originaires de nombreux pays, le travail se répartirait assez facilement. Et il a raison. De mon côté, j'ai (à ma grande suprise!) été choisi pour être le premier SysOp de la version française, ie. en quelque sorte le gars qui s'occupe de la maintenance (suppression de pages inutiles, etc). Pour savoir combien nous sommes, ainsi que d'autres choses, tu peux toujours aller voir la page de qui t'apprendra plein de choses j'en suis sûr. Pour la traduction, en revanche, la seule réponse que je peux te faire, c'est en effet que chacun fait un peu ce qui le "branche", mais cela pourrait en effet être une bonne idée que l'on s'organise. Et pour ce qui concerne le forum, il me semble avoir compris que l'Admin aimerait proposer des sections pour les sous-sites, mais ce n'est qu'un projet pour le moment. Néanmoins, il y a la page de discussions version francophone, où un peu tout le monde explique son travail, en parle aux autres ; on peut sans doute s'organiser depuis là. J'espère avoir éclairé un peu ta lanterne. -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2006 à 13:08 (PDT) Ok, merci de la réponse. Je n'imaginais en fait pas que la décision du portail français soit si récente, et je m'inquiétais donc un peu. Ce que tu m'apprend me rassure donc un peu, il faut laisser aux choses le temps de se mettre en place :) Gelco 31 Aout 2006 Sysop Salut Alex, -- Merci de cette marque de confiance, que j'apprécie. Je dois toutefois te confier deux petits problèmes : 1) J'ignore comment fonctionnent ces trucs techniques. C'est pas trop grave, je devrais pouvoir trouver un manuel là-dessus. 2) Plus important cependant, pour moi Lostpédia est un loisir amusant, et je me trouverais plutôt embêté s'il fallait que cela prenne une tournure de responsabilité. Je ne peux pas garantir un nombre d'heures à Lostpédia. Bref, à dire vrai, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un sysop. Je comprends l'utilité qu'il y ait des sysops présents à des heures différentes, notamment pour corriger le vandalisme rapidement. Mais au cours des prochaines semaines, lorsque tu auras eu l'occasion d'identifier des utilisateurs qui pourraient être sysop, personnellement c'est avec grand plaisir que je reprendrai le statut d'utilisateur ordinaire. Cheers 3 September 2006 à 11:52 (PDT) :Tu sais je suis dans le même cas que toi ! :-) J'ai simplement été choisi car l'Admin avait aimé mon travail, mais pour moi aussi Lostpédia est juste un passe-temps. Toutefois, j'aime bien l'adage qui dit "le nombre fait la force" : plusieurs petites fourmis qui font un tout petit travail font souvent beaucoup plus que seules quelques personnes avec un gros travail. Je comprends ce que tu me dis vu que je suis dans la même situation, mais je te laisserai tes droits de SysOp ;o) -- SGC.Alex 4 September 2006 à 09:04 (PDT) À compléter ? Salut, -- Tu as ajouté le bandeau "À compléter" dans l'article sur l'Australie. Pourquoi ? Le bandeau dit qu'il y a "plus d'informations sur l'une des autres versions" et la seule autre version disponible semble être la version anglaise. Or, justement, notre article français sur l'Australie était plus développé et complet que la version anglaise ! C'est d'ailleurs un des rares cas jusqu'à présent où c'est une partie de notre article français qui a été traduite vers l'anglais et a servi de modèle pour compléter le contenu de l'article en anglais, lequel était moins complet et moins organisé que le nôtre. Bien sûr, notre article français, comme tous les articles, peut continuer d'être amélioré et développé. Mais en quoi les informations actuelles sont-elles fondamentalement incomplètes ? -- Cheers 9 September 2006 à 16:23 (PDT) :Je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être mal vu quand j'étais dans ma recherche d'articles à compléter, et j'ai peut-être copié-collé un peu vite mon . Personne n'est parfait ! ;o) Sinon, j'ai rajouté les images. -- SGC.Alex 10 September 2006 à 01:00 (PDT) Admin Merci pour ta reponse ... donc d'apres ce que j'ai compris , c'est pas tres dure de devenir administrateur ... Voila ma grande question : Pourrais-je devenir administrateur ??? Voila , donc si tu veux savoir plus de chose sur moi , mes amibition itp , vas sur ma page d'utilisateur il y a tout . Regedit 22 September 2006 à 12:48 (PDT) Nouveaux SysOps ? Je vais généraliser un peu la question que tu m'as posée. Ce serait utile d'avoir un certain nombre de SysOps supplémentaires, pour assurer une présence, le principal besoin pour l'instant étant la possibilité de réagir en cas de vandalisme. Pour le reste, le site étant encore assez petit, les tâches de maintenance courante (effacements, etc.) sont encore très légères. Cela dit, le site ayant moins d'un mois, cela ne permet pas de choisir des SysOps sur la base d'une feuille de route substantielle. Jusqu'à présent, il y a environ 4 ou 5 utilisateurs qui ont contribué nettement plus que la moyenne et parmi lesquels tu pourrais peut-être choisir des SysOps. Sans faire une liste exhaustive, car j'en oublie sans doute, on trouve parmi les contributeurs les plus actifs, notamment: Urotec, Bypass, K302, Regedit. Peut-être pourrais-tu évaluer si certains feraient à ton avis des bons candidats et les contacter pour le leur proposer. Moi je n'ai d'objection envers personne à priori. Toutefois, les SysOps éventuels devraient être conscients que ce n'est pas un club social mais que ça donne quelques fonctionnalités supplémentaires pour aider le site. Pour ce qui est de la méthode pour choisir, peut-être peux-tu t'inspirer de celle d'Admin sur la Lostpedia anglaise, où c'est lui qui prend l'initiative de proposer la tâche à quelqu'un au moment qu'il juge opportun, jamais l'inverse. -- Cheers 22 September 2006 à 21:37 (PDT) :: Hum ... Cheers a sans doute raison . Sinon on fait des elections un peu du genre "envoer un sms au 43500 . pour regedit taper 1 . pour K302 taper 2 . pour bypass taper 3 . pour urotec taper 4 ." nan ? ^^ Regedit 23 September 2006 à 07:35 (PDT) ::: Non seulement il déclare ouvertement vouloir devenir sysop, mais en plus il se fout numéro 1 dans les votes sms. Quelle prétention ces jeunes je vous jure... Black Stach - 23 septembre 2006 à 19:04 :::: Jeune ? j'ai 29 ans !!! (en fait je compte sur toi pour taper 1 .... 1,25 la minute + 50 centime l'appelle) Regedit 24 septembre 2006 à 01:49 (PDT) ::: La jeunesse est relative, 29 ans c'est pas encore le vieu croulant. Black Stach - 24 septembre 2006 à 08:01 (PDT) :: Et la tu vas me sortire que ta 4815162342 ans c'est ca ? Regedit 24 septembre 2006 à 12:05 (PDT) L'espace de nom "Lostpedia" J'ai une question un peu technique. Parmi les différents "espaces de nom" particuliers (c'est-à-dire les "namespaces", comme "Utilisateur:", "Image:", "Catégorie:", etc.), il y a en anglais l'espace "Lostpedia:". J'ai remarqué récemment que sur les versions en langues autres que l'anglais, l'espace de nom correspondant prend présentement une forme plus compliquée, par exemple "FR - Lostpedia:" (avec les deux premières lettres en majuscules, puis un espace, puis un tiret, puis un autre espace, puis Lostpedia sans accent). Je n'avais pas encore remarqué ce détail lors des débuts du site lorsque j'avais créé par exemple la page "Lostpédia:Discussions" sur le modèle de la page anglaise "Lostpedia:Talk". Techniquement, donc, j'aurais dû appeler cette page "FR - Lostpedia:Discussions". Je me dis que je peux simplement la renommer avec ce nom. (Même chose d'ailleurs pour la page Lostpédia:Édition.) Cependant, avant de changer le nom des pages, je me suis mis à me demander si ce ne serait pas plus pratique pour les utilisateurs en général si c'était la désignation de l'espace de nom (le "namespace") qui était changé de manière à ce qu'il soit "Lostpédia:" plutôt que "FR - Lostpedia". Bon, c'est un détail sans grande importance, et on peut vivre avec l'un ou l'autre. Mais quand même, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, ma question, double, serait: est-ce que c'est techniquement possible de changer la désignation d'un "namespace" ? et si oui quel nom serait préférable ou le plus facile d'utilisation: "FR - Lostpedia:" ou "Lostpédia:" ou un autre nom, ou si ça revient au même ? -- Cheers 23 September 2006 à 10:15 (PDT) :C'est une très bonne question que tu poses là, toutefois je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer en guise de réponse... Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il serait mieux que cet espace de nom soit Lostpédia, mais je ne sais pas où le changer... Il faudrait demander à l'Admin, il doit sans doute savoir... -- SGC.Alex 23 September 2006 à 11:13 (PDT) ::L'admin c'est moi ? ^^ je rigole . je saurais pa te repondre non plus ... dsl mon ami :( Regedit 23 septembre 2006 à 14:17 (PDT) :::Non je parlais de l'Admin général de Lostpedia. -- SGC.Alex 24 septembre 2006 à 01:01 (PDT) Modèle "Bool si multiple" Le modèle marche et l'exemple me semble assez éloquent. Tu pourra le décliner pour bien des fonctions qui demande des codes différents suivant la valeur d'une variable, et imbriquer le modèle aussi. Black Stach - 24 septembre 2006 à 08:21 (PDT) :OK merci, c'est plus clair d'utilisation désormais.. -- SGC.Alex 24 septembre 2006 à 08:55 (PDT) Salut !!! Salut mon Alex ! Comment ca va bien ? a lala c'est trop dommage que tu ne peux pas etre tout le temps la :-( ... Sinon ca se passe bien la Fac ? Bref , as-tu vue mes petite amelioration sur les perso secondaires ??? qu'en pense tu ? -- 'Re edi ' 29 septembre 2006 à 10:58 (PDT) :: te mechant Alex tu ne me reponds meme pas ^^ bon allez plus serieusement , siu tu veux jai un peux de temps , je peux te faire un modele dissant "cette utilisateur sais parler aqllemand" comme j'ai un peux de petit peux de temps . 'Re edi ' 30 septembre 2006 à 05:05 (PDT)